fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Notes
Notes is an upcoming rhythm-based puzzle game. The players control a blind girl on an abandoned mansion where her parents lived, now habitated by mysterious beings. The players don't actually take control of the girl, but a butterfly that the girl adopted when she was young. The game takes place on the 60's. Story Album 1: Someone That I Used To Know In the early 50's, a young couple with a promising future has a daughter. The daughter borns with a problem, she borns blind. However, she can "see" the world by listening to the sounds around her. Flashfoward years later, at 1963. The couple disappears and their daughter is adopted by another couple. She adopts a butterfly who produces an unique sound. The daughter escapes from the house and guided by the butterfly, they go to the daughter's old house where her parents used to live. Album 2: Imagine Dragons Album 3: Smooth Criminal Album 4: Rolling in the Deep Album 5: I'll Be Home Album 6: Believe Album 7: I Remember You Album 8: The Final Countdown Gameplay The player has to guide the girl through the mansion. Taking control of the butterfly, the player must do noises in order to attract the girl to a location, the player has to do another sound to make her pick up objects. The main objective of the game is to discover the mystery about her parents disappearance, by finding letters or anything that may be seen as a clue. The player doesn't have a health bar and if the girl dies, it is a game over, but if the butterfly dies, it simply turns into a ghost. As a ghost, it cannot do any sounds, but it can interact with other objects around the mansion, but this does confuses the girl, making the game harder if the butterfly dies. Enemies have a "copy-cat" AI, as they will try to do the exact same thing that the player is doing to attract the girl and kill her. However, the player can drop small objects in order to make the girl thinks that the enemy did dropped the item and will follow the next sound in the other direction. However, enemies can do the same thing, so players needs to be more careful. Other thing is that the player can enter the Sebesky's (the butterfly) point of view. In this point of view, the game looks more cartoonish, explained by Sebesky's lack of sense of reality, making enemies look cartoonish and the house turn into a more colorful. This can be used to solve some puzzles and talk with friendly ghosts: Bethooven and Aemstrong, Bethooven can help solving logic puzzles, while Aemstrong can find secret passages or items. Since Sebesky lacks a sense of reality, he cannot see some items, thus making impossible to solve some items. Boss fights takes place usually in another POV, called "Nothing". In this POV, the player sees exactly what the girl sees, in a more realistic fantasy world than Sebesky's. The game switches into a first-person view, with the player having to defeat the boss. This POV can only be seen during boss fights. Characters Locations Items Enemies Bosses Gallery Jake adoptfest cloud.png|An enemy from Sebesky's point of view. (made by ). Jake adoptfest fairy.png|Sebesky's artwork. (made by ). Thatthingshasaberetperhaps.png|Bethooven's artwork. (made by ). Tailmaskthing.png|Aemstrong's artwork. (made by ). Oldcharacterforadoption.png|Martinez's artwork. (Made by ). Trivia *''Notes'' had a different idea when it was developed. It was originally going to be called Carrie, with the player taking control of Carrie's older brother, Kevin. Their hometown was attacked by mysterious monsters and they captured Carrie. The game would go on in a struggle on Kevin's mind, the struggle to know if his sister was alive or not. The concept was dropped, because the developers thought that it was very similar to Okunote and another concept was picked up.